Dark Reawakened
by Serina Elric
Summary: This is a readerXDark fanfic! I am co-writing this with my friend Serika Ootori who also has an account.  It's 100% the same as this fan fic only Her title is "Dark, Dying".  I wanted some credit for my work so here it is under my title. ENjoy
1. Desire for Friendship

**AN (Author's Note): Everyone, I would appreciate it if would go to this link. If you don't you won't understand the story. Once you're done come back here and you can read what happens next. Enjoy. Link: .net/s/7819605/1/bDark_b_bDying_b**

It's been almost a year since [name] died without memories and Dark had already become part of Daisuke and rejoined the black wings. Daisuke was now living the life of an average high school freshman along with Riku, Risa, and Satoshi. Riku was still Daisuke's sacred maiden, Satoshi now had the ability to become best friends with Daisuke, and Risa was still looking for the perfect boy. Despite everything going so well Daisuke still missed Dark who was now part of the black wings along with Krad.

All the things that Dark gave Daisuke- laughter, understanding, a good emotion hit in the head- made him the best friend Daisuke could have wished for. Now that Dark was gone he felt like something was missing. Dark felt the same way inside of the black wings. Not only did he have the homicidal blonde as his only company but he wanted to be part of the outside world again. Even though the Black Wings was on display now as a famous artwork and Krad and he got plenty of attention, which only boosted the blonde's ego, he felt sorrowful.

Dark knew perfectly well that he had used Daisuke as a way of forgetting what had happened to [name]. Now that he had time to think [name] was all he thought about. It tortured him. With everyone wishing for such big change there was bound to be someone who would hear about it, and that is where our story begins.


	2. Back?

Daisuke was in his room looking through his sketch book when he came across the drawing he did for Dark on their birthday (see bonus Manga). He shut the book and went to sleep. He began dreaming, he was in class and the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Daisuke packed his school bag and met Satoshi at the door. They talked about what they had done during class and when they reached the school gate Riku was waiting for Daisuke.

Satoshi waved good bye and turned to go home leaving Daisuke to walk home with Riku. They talked and held hands all the way; Daisuke could feel his heart pounding. "Daisuke, what's that?" Riku said. Daisuke looked to where Riku was pointing and saw something floating down delicately. It came closer and Daisuke could see that it was a small black feather. He held out his hand and caught the delicate object in his hand. Daisuke held the feather carefully. His dream faded to black and Daisuke found himself lying awake in bed with the sun coming in through the window.

"Daisuke! Daisuke, wake up!" Daisuke knew this voice and found himself moving towards the mirror against his will. He reached the mirror and saw long purple hair with a matching set of purple eyes. "Dark!" Daisuke yelled joyfully from within the Phantom Thief. "Daisuke, it's great to see you, but now isn't the time to celebrate. How is it that we are sharing a body again?" Dark asked.

Within moments, the phantom thief and Daisuke found themselves in front of Grandpa and Emiko. After Daisuke, having reverted back to his form, explained what had happened. "Well, this does explain the newscast." Emiko said. She flipped on the TV and all over the news there were reports of the Black Wings being split, of course but only they knew what this meant. "I see, it seems the other thief has made her move for the first time in centuries." Grandpa said. "Other Thief?" Daisuke questioned. "You mean Blue Angel don't you, Grandpa." Emiko stated. "Of course, she is the only other thief besides Dark." Grandpa responded.

"So that's who that girl was." Dark said from within Daisuke. "What girl, Dark?" Daisuke said his other self. "Last night in the museum I noticed there was a strange presence. There was a girl with blue hair and giant white wings. She's like me and Krad but she is a very small artwork. She had a sword with her and before I realized it, she used it to split the Dark Wings in half, releasing me and Krad, and now I'm back in Daisuke and Krad has most likely returned to Satoshi." Dark concluded. "Oh no, poor Hiwatari." Daisuke said sadly.

"Daisuke, you will have to worry about Hiwatari Satoshi another time. Right now you have to find Angel." Emiko said. "But how do I do that?" Daisuke asked. "Don't worry, Daisuke. If you can't find her she will find you. Angel awakened Dark for a reason. You see, Angel is the phantom thief in charge of all the artworks not related to the Hikari's. She travels the world making sure none of them go out of control. She must have been having trouble and chose to reawaken Dark to help her." Grandpa explained, "She will appear to you at some point weather directly or in disguise."

Daisuke kept this in mind and went to school the next day. As he walked he took time to catch up with Dark and told him how much he missed his company even the times when he would pick on him. All their time apart had made the two forget a certain consequence to sharing the same body. Riku came to meet them half way to school and dove directly to kiss Diasuke on the cheek.

Daisuke felt the pressure in his chest that told him that Dark was about to take over; he had to take evasive action. "I'm sorry, Riku. I have to get to school early. Bye!" Daisuke said this as he ran at high speed towards the school abandoning Riku with the question of his behavior.

Daisuke was sitting in homeroom tapping his pencil on the desk while listening to events coming up in school. The teacher came to the front carrying a paper with a name on it. "Everyone, we have a foreign exchange student joining our class today. She won't be with us long but since she has been abroad until now and doesn't know Japanese culture very well so I'd like someone to help her out. Any volunteers?" The teacher asked. Daisuke, being the kind soul that he is, raised his hand. "Thank you, Daisuke. Now then why don't you come in and introduce yourself?"

The teacher and the students directed their attention to the door while Dark didn't pay any attention to the opening door. The girl walked in briskly and pivoted to face the class. As she began to speak, Dark paid attention and become unmoving from his place in Daisuke. "Hello, my name is [full name] and I'm glad to be a part of your class." She said this smiling and without any hint of timidity.

Dark though he was deluding himself and that the thoughts of [name] that had flooded his mind while in the Black Wings hadn't completely subsided. He knew better than that he knew that this girl was [name] and that she had come back! She came to sit by her volunteered partner and greeted him kindly. "It's nice to meet you. Would you tell me your name?" "I'm Daisuke Niwa. "It's nice to meet you too, [last name]." Daisuke greeted back. "Daisuke, why did you call me by my last name?" she asked curiously. "Oh, I forgot you don't know the culture. Well, you see we call each other by our last names when we don't know each other well. Once you are more familiar with someone you can call them by their first name." Daisuke explained to the foreign girl.

"But Daisuke, I already feel like we're friends. Besides…" Then [name] whispered, "…we will be stealing together." Daisuke received as big a shock as Dark and they both thought 'She's Blue Angel!' Daisuke glanced at her and saw a smirk on her face that Dark knew didn't at anytime belong to [name]. Dark could tell; [Name] was being controlled by Blue Angel.

The day went on and the two thieves were in constant company of each other. Daisuke noticed Dark's silence and thought it out of character for him. "Dark is something wrong?" Daisuke asked. "I don't like Blue Angel." Dark said without giving a reason. "But why, Dark! She's really nice and gets along with everyone. See." Daisuke turned to look for [name]. "Wah? Where did she go?"

Satoshi was walking to the classroom to join Daisuke for lunch when he encountered a girl outside of the classroom door. At first he thought it was another confession from a love sick girl, but as he got closer he sensed that this girl was an artwork. She was a Hikari artwork like Dark and Krad, but considerably smaller. "What are you doing here, Angel? Your job is to control artworks else where." Satoshi said sternly. "What else could I be here for?" She responded back. Satoshi didn't understand what she meant. [Name] waved him over to the door which she had opened slightly.

Satoshi questioned what she was doing but followed her instruction. [Name] moved to allow Satoshi to look inside. His eyes fell upon Daisuke, who was laughing with some of the others in the class. A familiar pain swept through his body and as he was falling to his knees Blue Angel spoke out from within [name]. "It's been a while, Krad." "Indeed it has, Angel." Krad's voice was echoing through Satoshi's mind and being heard by the girl thief.

"Angel, you did this!" Satoshi had guessed correctly. "Unfortunately yes, but if I wanted to release Dark so he would assist me Krad had to be released as well." Angel said her voice coming from [name]'s body. "I was just starting to live a normal life! Now I have to avoid my friends because of you!" Satoshi said standing against the subsiding pain. [Name]'s face displayed Angel's feeling of apology as she said "I'm very sorry Master Hikari, but I had to do it for the sake of others." Satoshi glared at her as she reentered the classroom.


	3. Reason for Return

The school day had ended and Daisuke was packing his school bag as usual. He noticed though that Satoshi wasn't waiting for him at the door like he normally did. Daisuke let this go thinking that Satoshi probably had something important to do. Daisuke walked to the gate and thankfully found Riku waiting for him at the gate. "Hey, Riku." He greeted happily. "Are you ready to walk home, Daisuke?" Riku responded. Daisuke was about to reply when he was cut off by a voice from behind.

"Hey, Daisuke!" [Name] interjected. "Oh, [name], what is it?" Daisuke asked kindly.

"Daisuke, I was wondering if you could take me to your place."

"What why?" Daisuke asked surprised by the request.

"Didn't you know? As the volunteer to help me settle in Japan while I'm here you are obligated to let me live with you 'til I have to go."

[Name] said this so straight forwardly that Daisuke and Riku could tell she wasn't lying. Riku assessed the situation and didn't like the fact that there would be a pretty girl living with Daisuke, but Riku chose to be understanding and simply though about the fact that she would be leaving soon anyway. "Alright then, [name]. I guess your coming with me then." Daisuke said. It was rather silent as the three of them went to Daisuke's house. That is except for [name]'s many questions for Daisuke. She asked all about Japanese culture and how she should greet his parents when she met them. Riku was somewhat set off when [name] was so casually using Daisuke's first name and nothing else; Riku still called him Diasuke along with the honorific –kun attached to the end of it.

They came to the front door and Diasuke and [name] bid Riku goodbye as she turned reluctantly leaving them alone on the front step. As soon as Riku was out of sight [name]'s personality was switched with Angel's. "Finally she's gone! Well then lets go inside and then we can talk about what I came here for." Diasuke was taken aback by the sudden change in attitude that took place when [name] switched places with Angel.

The two of them stepped inside and took of their shoes replacing them with house slippers. "I'm home!" Diasuke called through the house. The entire Niwa family came to welcome Diasuke. "Welcome home, Diasuke." Emiko greeted him warmly. "Who is your friend, Diasuke?" Kosuke Niwa asked, his eyes resting on Angel. "It's a pleasure to meet the Niwa family. I am Blue Angel the Phantom Thief." Angel's self introduction placed no surprise in the minds of the Niwa family and they all convened in the living room to discuss the seriousness of her return.

"We haven't heard from you Angel for some three hundred years. Why do you suddenly come for Dark's assistance now?" Grandpa stated. Still in [name]'s form she said "There has been a sudden rise in the awakening of artworks and I find that I can't control it. I will need Dark's help to make these artworks become still once again until I can take care of the job myself."

"Angel, you will be working together with Dark and Diasuke for some time. You should let them see what you really look like." Grandpa said. Suddenly, after spending the day in stunned and pensive silence, Dark burst and yelled to Angel what he had been thinking all day. "Yeah, show us your real face! Don't hide behind an identity that's doesn't belong to you let alone one your not worthy of!" "Dark, why are you being so rude?" Diasuke said to the voice inside of him. "As you wish; don't be so touchy." Angel responded calmly.

[Name] stood from her place on the couch and everyone around her saw a faint glow emit from her as she began to change into Angel. The light died and gave Diasuke the chance to see Angel's true for the first time. She had an intimidating expression on her face that showed just how serious she was about her work as a phantom thief. Angel sported shoulder-length blue hair that was so pale that it could almost pass off for silver, and her eyes were just as soft. Everything on her was the color of the blue sky and if she were flying over head in the brightest time of day you wouldn't be able to see her.

Dark, without any warning took control over Daisuke's body and changed. Dark was looking at Angel through his violet bangs and got right in her face. "I don't care why you brought me out of the Black Wings, but I want to know why are you using [name] as your double!" Dark said this in such anger that no one had heard; the room became deathly silent. "Ah, I thought you knew her. I did see traces of you in her final memories and figured that her personality was best suited for fitting into a new class. You see, when I choose to be disguised I can't fix myself onto someone's DNA like you can, Dark. I have to borrow the soul of someone who has passed away and build a body for myself from what remains of them." Angel said this without any real inflection in her voice; Dark could tell that she was indifferent towards how he felt about the use of his love in such an uncaring manner.

It was silent and the Niwa family simply watched. Angel looked directly into Dark's eyes and tried to tell him to calm down without the use of words; this unfortunately didn't work and Dark was still furious. Angel chose to use words to explain what [name]'s situation was. "Look Dark, [name] is now part of me. That means she isn't gone. If we're lucky she will start to develop her own spirit, her own being again and…and perhaps she will be able to separate from me and live again…" Angel finished and Dark could hear the strain of a caring soul in her voice. Angel knew how he felt and somewhere inside he could tell Angel was hearing [name]'s feelings too.

Dark stepped back and relaxed. He glanced at Angel and apologized to her for his outburst. Angel nodded accepting his apology and turned to sit once more. Dark noticed something that he had not detected about Angel's appearance. "Angel, what happened to your wings? They're small compared to when I saw you in the museum." "My wings have changed in accordance with my level of power at the moment. Releasing you and Krad from Black Wings took a lot of magical energy and searching for someone suitable to be my double took even more. Keeping this in mind it is only natural that my magic would be weakened and thus my wings would be sure signs of that." Angel continued.

"Enough about me, Dark; we need to talk about our mission. All of the Hikari artworks have been successfully put to sleep and won't be causing any problems. That doesn't mean that there aren't artworks in other places of the world that aren't causing trouble." Angel explained. "Hold up a second, are you saying that Diasuke and I have to travel with you across the world!" Dark said in slight protest. "Yes, I know it is an inconvenience for both you and Diasuke but that's what I need you to do for me." Angel said pleadingly. "How do you suggest we explain this to all of Daisuke's friends and teachers? It's not like they won't notice he's gone." Dark said. "It's already been taken care of." Emiko said. "We already told his teachers that he would be leaving to study abroad for a while. You four will be leaving next week." Kosuke stated.

This sudden change of pace shocked Diasuke and he started asking himself questions. What about how his life would change? What would happen to Satoshi now that Krad was a burden to him once again? And Riku…What would Riku do without Diasuke? There was another flash of light and Angel was gone from the room leaving [name] in her place. Dark looked at her sadly and she responded by smiling sweetly in an attempt to cheer him up. "We should get to know each other. Why don't we have dinner together, Dark?" Dark smiled back at her and nodded.

Throughout the time spent at the table the only people who spoke were Dark and [name]. Dark already knew everything she was telling him, but he smiled at the privilege to be talking to her again. He told her things about himself and she brightened up with every detail she learned about him. She really was the girl he knew before, but she didn't stay long. After only ten precious minutes that Dark had with her Angel took over her body. "I'm sorry, Dark. [Name] isn't strong enough to control this body on her own. If I leave her alone for too long she gets too weak and it is possible that she will disappear." Angel said this in her serious tone and it weighed heavy on Darks heart to hear this.

"Why don't let Diasuke out. He seems rather troubled in his silence." Angel said calmly. Dark agreed and Diasuke took his place at the table. He was silent for a short moment and then said to Angel "I can't leave, Angel. What about Riku and Hiwatari?" Angel listened to this as she set down her cup of tea. "Diasuke, I understand your concern. You will have to explain to Riku as best you can and as for Hiwatari, he will most likely be following us diligently." Angel stated. "What? Don't tell me he's going to be after Dark again." Diasuke said remembering how hard it was to deal with Satoshi's on and off friendship they had.

"Well, Krad will indeed be after Dark not only because of their rivalry but because having the two halves of the Black Wings too far apart is damaging to their spirits." Angel explained. "What do you mean?" Diasuke asked. "It's simple; if the Dark and Krad have too much distance between each other then their energy will weaken because as you know one cannot exist without the other. If by chance this does happen on our journey we will have to stop and wait for them to get closer before Dark can come out again. Also there's one other thing. Other than Krad coming after Dark, Satoshi will be close behind coming after me." Angel informed him. "But why would he be after you? You didn't do anything to him." Diasuke said defensively.

At this point Dark chose to have his say in the discussion. "She did, Diasuke. Though Angel didn't mean to she put Krad back into Satoshi when she spit the Black Wings. You know perfectly well Diasuke that this will prevent Hiwatari from acting close to anyone until the Black Wings is put back together." This fact disappointed Diasuke and he knew that Dark was right about Satoshi's new hatred for Angel.

Angel took the guest room across from Diasuke's and bid him good night. They both disappeared behind the doors and got into bed. Dark, Diasuke, and Angel all spent the night thinking… "Just what will be in store for me?"


	4. Is and What Was

Daisuke woke up the next day feeling groggy and under slept. He could barely open his eyes much less get out of bed. To counter his lazy other half, Dark took over and got out of bed. He left his room to get down to breakfast and was met my Angel, or so he thought.

"Good Morning, Dark." [Name] said with a cheery smile. "Morning,[name]." Dark said with a soft smile. "She's a morning person just like she always was." Dark thought. Dark followed her down the stairs to the kitchen and got them both breakfast. He wanted to spend the morning with [name] but before they even sat down Daisuke was fully awake and asking Dark to let him take control. Dark did so reluctantly and to Daisuke's despair Dark had already eaten most of his breakfast.

Diasuke and [name] walked to school and were greeted by Risa and Riku. [Name] gave Riku a friendly smile along with her greeting but this didn't stop Riku from feeling a little jealous of them coming to school together. Riku kept her eye on [Name] and didn't notice any unusual contact between her and Daisuke, but she did notice that Daisuke was acting strangely and was shying away from her. 'Daisuke only avoids me when he's hiding something.'

The school bell rang and Satoshi left swiftly but coolly out of the door not even giving Daisuke a passing glance. Angel followed close behind and waited in the hall for Daisuke who was packing his bag. Just as he was pushing in his chair Riku came across the room and asked "What are you so nervous about?" Daisuke was stunned for a moment and Riku said, "I know you have something you need to tell me so quit avoiding me and just say it." Riku stood with her hands on her hips waiting for Daisuke's response and he tensely said "Riku…I'm leaving this school to study abroad."

Riku was taken aback by this. She was expecting him to say that he was missing Dark again or that he didn't want her to get jealous of [Name]. "What? Where are you going? How long will you be gone?" The questions were rushing out of Riku's mind like a dam just burst. "Ah! Don't worry, Riku. I won't be gone forever! It'll only be for a couple months." Riku was somewhat relieved by this news. "As for where I'm going I don't really know, [Name] hasn't told me yet." Daisuke said. "Wait, [Name]?" Riku said. At this Daisuke had realized what he said and wished he could take it back. "Is [name] going with you!" Riku said in a worried tone.

"Riku, it's not what you think! It's just for a special school program." Daisuke lied. "I don't wanna hear about it! You go have fun with [name]!" Riku ran from the class room with Daisuke failing to reach out to her in time to stop her. [Name] came in from the opposite door and by the look she was giving Daisuke he knew it was Angel in control. "You would have to tell her sooner or later. Don't worry, Daisuke, you can tell her all about it when you come back and our assignment is finished. Then she'll understand." Angel said reassuringly. Daisuke said and hoped that what Angel said was true.

That night Daisuke was packing what he would need for the trip; clothes, tooth brush, cards for warning notes (the usual equipment for a Phantom Thief). Just as he was zipping up the bag he realized Dark was curiously silent. "Dark, are you still thinking about [name]?" "Huh? Well… yeah it's just been a while since I've seen her and the last time I saw her she-" Dark cut himself off and went silent again. "Dark, this is bothering you. You have to talk about it if you ever want to get it off your chest." Daisuke said reaching out to his other self. Dark remained silent then sighed before agreeing with Daisuke; then he began explaining how he and [name] had ended up before now.

"The time I appeared before I met you grandfather was about one hundred years ago. Back then I had met [Name] when she was an artist. We didn't quite get along at first seeing as I was wanted and she was a typical society girl who believed what the papers said. She had recently been recognized as a local artist and one of her artworks had been unveiled at the museum and I was obviously going to steal it. As you can guess, she wasn't too happy about that so she decided to stand guard for her own artwork. Undoubtedly, I got past the guards and was about to steal the painting but I stopped short. As soon as I caught sight of it I was drawn in by simplicity of the image and the detail used in the strokes." Dark spoke as though he was reliving it. Daisuke though about what Dark was saying. "This is the first time I've heard Dark actually admire an artwork." Daisuke contemplated.

"I reached out to grab the painting and then [Name] ran at me and pushed me to the ground. I was so surprised and I scrambled to get to my feet. When I tried to get up I accidentally kissed her. She was upset and was yelling at me about stealing her painting. The guards were coming so I had to disappear. I was so curious about that the next day I took over and went to find her. She was in a small run down art studio painting again and when she saw me standing in the doorway she had a mixed expression of shock and anger. She ran to a corner where she stood with her arms stretched out to guard it. She thought I was there to steal art from her gallery and it took some convincing on my part to get her to trust me. We talked and got to know each other and she eventually let me look in her gallery. She had a simple way of thinking and it showed in the images of her art but she had so much skill with a brush that even the simplest painting made you stop and look. We became close and she became more cheerful around me; I had chosen her as my sacred maiden…for the time." Dark said finishing with an overcast tone.

"What do you mean? What happened to her, Dark?" Daisuke asked with a voice full of care. Dark stayed silent for a moment before continuing and the started, "One day when I was being particularly romantic with a beautiful girl, [Name] stormed back to her home and I went after her feeling bad about flirting when I knew she was right there. I came in and saw her falling. She had fainted and I took her to the hospital just to be sure she was ok. The doctors took a closer look at her and found she was sick with a deadly disease." "That's horrible how did it happen!" Daisuke asked in shock of the late news. " I don't know how she got the illness, but when she woke up and I questioned her about it and apparently she hadn't known that she was even sick. We argued about what she was going to do and then she said there was nothing she could do and that she was going to die just like her brother had." Dark paused knowing that Daisuke would question him.

"[Name] had a brother?"

"Yes, he died before I met her though and she never brought him up often."

"How sad." Daisuke commented.

"She got so mad about me telling her she had to heal herself that she said he hated me for asking something so impossible of her. It was a little bit of a shock to me and I stumbled out promising I'd come to visit her the next day. When I did come to check on her she'd gotten worse. She couldn't move a muscle and I had to help to take care of her. She still hadn't forgiven me but I didn't care. I came day after day and was upset to find no improvement. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, I came to visit and she had completely forgotten who is was and didn't even remember the fight we had. I begged the doctors to do whatever they could to help her but they said it was inevitable; there was nothing they could do."

There was a silence and Daisuke was doing his best to keep tears from rolling down his face. Dark broke Daisuke out of his lament and continued. "A week later, [Name] died… I attended her funeral and sat in the front and waited for everyone else to leave. I had some time alone with her when everyone else had left. I stood over her grave and looked down to where she was waiting to be buried. For a while I had been planning to propose to her but as you can guess I was too worried about her health to even think about it. I took the ring I was going to give her and dropped it into the grave just before they started burying her." Dark finished on that somber note and Daisuke couldn't help but feel just as dejected as his counterpart.

"No wonder you were so upset with Angel when you saw her using [Name's] body as a disguise."

"Yeah, but she's here now, and I'll have another chance to get her back."

" I'll be right there to help you, Dark. Angel is too!"

"Thank you, Daisuke that means a lot." Dark said with such gratitude Daisuke could sense the smile in his voice. Dark was slowly changing for the bête and it was all because of [Name].


End file.
